O Destino Da Àrvore e o Junco
by C.G. Ar-Feiniel
Summary: Thandruil tem três filhos, mas somente um pode ser o Rei. O que o destino reserva aos outros dois elfos da Floresta Verde. Elroy, Imrahil e Legolas veram suas vidas mudarem de um dia para o outro.


O Destino da Arvore e do Junco

Titulo Original : El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: Abysm

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.R. Tolkien. "Pequei-os emprestados por um tempinho"

Advertências: "Esta fanfic será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Acho que será "rating" R em alguns capítulos."

Esclarecimentos: AU. "A fic está envolvida na tradição das geishas. Alguns desses costumes vão ser alterados para ajudar na trama da fic. Tentarei esclarecer as idéias erróneas , adoro o mundo das geishas e não quero ofender. Por isso, aparecerão alguns nomes japoneses (personagens secundários) e uma ou outra frase. Além disso é a minha primeira fic de LOTR… Piedade, por favor. E Reviews… Sim?

Dito todo isso, vamos em frente."

" "Palavras de Abysm

Junco é um tipo de planta delgada e flexível que cresce em terrenos úmidos e também pode significar uma "pequena embarcação" . A palavra vem do latim (Juncu)

AU-Universo Alternativo (Alternative Universe)

* * *

_**)( O que oculta o destino )(**_

Lentamente, as luzes do entardecer envolveram o imenso salão e, de pé, ao lado da imensa janela, Thandruil, o rei elfo da Floresta Negra, contemplava a paisagem do lado de fora. De nada valia a brisa perfumada que desprendia das folhas das arvores, nem a frescura das sombras que começavam a aumentar. Os raios, já declinados, de Anar não tinham sobre ele a influencia tranquilizadora como em outros dias. Sempre soube que esse dia iria chegar, sabia-o desde que sua amada esposa morrera ao dar a luz ao seus três filhos.

Três.

Três herdeiros para o trono.

Três maravilhosos filhos, um mais valente, um mais tenaz e um mais cheio de energia.

Três filhos perfeitamente capazes de ocupar o trono, com todo o potencial que podiam-se ter sendo tão jovens como eram.

Da janela de onde estava, dava para contemplar o local com clareza o local aonde os príncipes praticavam pontaria e, apesar da distancia, seus sentidos élficos podiam perceber a silhueta e as vozes de seus filhos, e principalmente, as risadas. Não era possível destinguir as palavras, mas não importava, ele nunca se confundiria entre os sons das risadas deles.

Não havia sentido em seguir negando o que deveria ser feito, seus conselheiros já haviam dado alertas suficientes e não poderia mais adiar tão amarga decisão.

Há alguns dias, havia enviado uma mensagem a Dama da Floresta Dourada em pedido de auxilio nesse difícil dilema, pois não iria ser ele que decidiria, e agradecia aos Valar por isso.

Um pequeno gesto de sua parte fez o elfo que estava ao seu lado se aproximar:

Leva uma mensagem aos príncipes. Que os três lhe escutem ao mesmo tempo. Diga-lhe que esta será a noite. Eles irão entender.

Sim, meu senhor.

O elfo partiu sem contestar.

Thandruil ficou ao lado da grande janela por mais alguns minutos, esperando, e por isso viu quando o guarda chegou com a mensagem perto dos jovens.

Viu os três se reunindo e escutando a curta e simples mensagem, e nesse ponto, cessaram as vozes e as risadas. Já haviam compreendido. Quando o guarda se foi, os três permaneceram juntos por alguns momentos mas logo se separaram, indo cada qual ao seus devidos quartos.

Nesse momento, após suspirar, o bom rei saiu de perto da janela para se dedicar a espera até que a hora da reunião chegasse.

Os tochas de fogo levavam a claridade ao lugar onde estavam reunidos o rei e sues conselheiros, havia também, um pouco mais a esquerda um mensageiro de Lothlorien e um pequeno grupo de guardas que se postaram na entrada assim que os três príncipes de Mirkwood adentraram ao imenso salão.

Com um passo rápido os três avançaram através do salão até chegarem ao trono, onde reverenciaram seu pai e rei.

- Esta é a palavra do rei: sou incapaz de dividir meu coração em três e favorecer qualquer um de meus filhos sem querer o mesmo aos outros, pois os três são valente e nobres, e em meu amor de pai não poderia ama-los de modos diferentes. Por isso, essa é a minha decisão, que o fardo de escolher o futuro herdeiro de Mirkwood recaia sobre uma alma mais sábia que a minha – fez um sinal e o mensageiro se aproximou deixando que seu capuz caísse e revelasse as feições de alguém mais sábio e querido que seria um simples mensageiro.

- Gandalf qual é a decisão tomada pela dama da Floresta Dourada? – perguntou ansioso.

O Istari avançou até o rei e descobriu o fardo que tinha em mãos. Uma esfera de crista, nua e escura. As tremulas chamas das tochas foram refletidas por um instante na superfície polida.

- A Dama de Lórien enviou isto. Através do Palantir, ela irá ver o coração dos príncipes e juntos eles iriam refletir sobre o espelho de Galadriel. Será aquele que verá o destino de cada um, de pois ele falará com sua Majestade Real, o Rei.

Os três elfos miravam receosos a esfera negra, mas sem duvida alguma fariam o que lhe eras cabido. Se seu pai havia previsto isto, então assim deveria ser.

- Assim será, mas antes, irei requerer dos príncipes um juramento. Em virtude e verdade, devem jurar que qualquer que seja o destino traçado essa noite, deverá ser comprido, sendo colocado a este juramento a honra da nossa raça.

Era um pedido estranho, mas nesta noite nada deveria ser normal. O elfo a direita do Rei se ajoelhou com uma mão sobre seu próprio coração clamou:

- Juro honrar o destino demarcado nesta noite. Ponho fé, honra e devoção a esta juramento.

Ao terminar o elfo seguinte o imitou, terminado por fim no ultimo a esquerda do rei. – Uma vez que cada um de você tenha falado com a Dama Galadriel, haverá silencio, e serão escoltados pelos guardas em direção aos seus quartos, aonde eu irei vê-los mais tarde. Durante a espera espero que reflitam sobre seus próprios destinos.

As últimas palavras do rei ressoaram sobre o silêncio que havia se instaurado sobre o salão mas não havia mais volta. Sustentando a esfera com uma das mãos tomando cuidado para não toca-la, Gandalf se situou a direita do trono e fez um gesto para o primeiro dos elfos.

" Imrahil..." pensou Thandruil "Meu filho mais sábio... Se houvesse escolha, passaria os dias investigando os segredosdas propriedades curativasvas que cada planta deste bosque pode oferecer. O que terás de enfrentar, filho meu? Poderá usar tudo o que já aprendestes para ser feliz? Essa espera me angustia..."

Enquanto seu coração sofria, o jovem elfo se adiantou e com cuidado tomou para si o Palantir.

Era, dos três, o mais parecido com o rei. Seu cabelo era comprido de um loiro quase cobre, tinha olhos penetrantes e a mandíbula forte. Suas mãos eram delicadas e brancas e sempre tinham uma mancha ou outra da tinta que usava para escrever ou pintar.

A esfera permaneceu na escuridão por alguns minutos e logo em meio a negra superfície uma pequena chama apareceu em seu interior. A pequena e brilhante luz dançou dentro do Palantir, traçando círculos desgovernados enquanto o elfo mantinha o olhar fixo sobre ela.

Ao final de alguns poucos minutos, a luz se apagou e o elfo dirigiu os olhos até o Rei. Tinha o semblante pálido e via-se que tentava a todo custo refrear a intensa angustia que queria transbordar por seus olhos.

Com um enorme esforço, Thandruil inclinou a cabeça dando a entender que sua parte na cerimonia estava concluída e que deveria se retirar. Viu seu filho dar um passo para trás, fazer a reverencia como indicava o protocolo e logo girar rumo a saída. Antes que a porta se abrisse, um par de guardas se colocaram ao seu lado.

Quando saiu, Gandalf indicou ao elfo seguinte que se aproxima-se, e uma vez mais o coração de Thranduil acelerou.

" Elroy. Quantas aventura já teve nessa sua tão tenra idade... Não há caçador mais atrevido ou valente como você. E não há uma só jovem donzela em nosso povo que não te entregue o coração. E alguns elfos tambémo seguem... Meu filho conquistador e galanteador... Doces Valar, como é difícil esperar alheio a tudo."

O elfo que agora sustentava o Palantir tinha o cabelo suave quase tão comprido como o de Imrahil, mas era claro, de um dourado profundo como o mel. Como o mel de sues olhos, os mesmos olhos que faziam suspirar mais da metade da Floresta Verde. O três eram magros, é verdade, mas Elroy tinha os ombros largos e fortes como os do Rei.

Como seu irmão, a visão que a esfera negra mostrou pareceu altera-lo, mas ainda conservando a dignidade de sua casa, quando terminou repetiu passo a passo as atitudes de Imrahil.

O último dos príncipes continuava em pé no salão, escutando a porta que se abria para deixar sair seu irmão enquanto tentava acalmar a ansiedade que crescia nele. Não podia saber que o Rei Elfo que tinham diante de si, estava quase tão ansioso como ele. Ou mais.

"Meu Legolas... Tão parecido com minha amada Nindë. O mesmo caracter doce e expansivo, a mesma amabilidade, a mesma disposição para ajudar a todos. Não há melhor arqueiro na Floresta Verde, nem mais valente quando a situação dificulta. E como se chateia quando fazem notar suas virtudes... Isso parece interminável."

O elfo em questão era o mais parecido com a falecida esposa do Rei. O rosto perfeito, sem traços fora do lugar, tudo nele era a mais perfeita harmonia. A pele tinha uma brancura cremosa como um flor de Mognólia e os lábios rosados pareciam sempre úmidos, convidativos.

Os olhos azuis eram belos quando o elfo estava sério, mas quando estava alegre e ria, se convertiam em duas estrelas trasbordantes de pura luz e beleza. O cabelo era como um rio de ouro que se derramava sobre seus ombros, tão alto como seus irmãos, era o mais magro mas não por isso o menos forte. Era alto e firme como um bom arco.

Com uma profunda inspiração, Legolas avançou até estar frente a frente com o Palantir e ao sinal de Gandalf, pousou suavemente suas mão sobre a esfera.

A luz tremula dançou diante da sua vista por alguns instantes e logo uma luz incandescente invadiu seus olhos e sua mente. A imagem era de Galadriel, a Senhora da Floresta Dourada. Sabia que era a elfa mais sábia ( e a mais compreensiva também ) e que ela poderia ver seu coração como um todo junto aos seus mais profundo sentimentos, por isso não tentou esconder nada. A voz pura e cristalina soou em sua cabeça.

- Legolas FolhaVerde, príncipe de Mirkwood, olharemos teu destino juntos; mas antes deves saber que aqui há coisas que podem chegar a nunca acontecer. O que meu espelho mostra só saberemos você e eu. Este é o ponto de partida, serão teus atos que decidirão o caminho que seu destino poderá seguir – e logo cravou o olhar no jovem elfo expondo até a mais pequena idéia que guardava em sua alma – seu coração é puro e tem muito amor para oferecer, mas ainda não encontrou quem o receba ou o mereça... Veremos agora.

Ante o olhar assombrado de Legolas, havia uma tigela de prata, larga e rasa, a Dama ergueu um jarro e derramou uma água cristalina na tigela. O liquido também era prata e ali começaram aparecer as imagens.

Com algum temor, Legolas olhou.

No começo, só haviam manchas, mas a imagem logo se revelou. Era um campo de vegetação rasteira e fértil, ao longe, havia uma montanha e aos seus pé havia uma cidade. Uma cidade branca. Havia uma rua de pedras com casinha exóticas, houve somente uma rápida visão de pessoas vestindo roupas impressionantes. Uma musica suave encheu seus ouvidos e a imagem escureceu. Quando Legolas pensou que isso era tudo, por trás da neblina acreditou que havia um homem, mas não tinha certeza. A neblina era espessa, não dava para ver o rosto direito, mas conseguiu distinguir os olhos cinzas olhando-o com uma intensidade que nunca havia sentido antes, tinha uma voz tão profunda e cálida que não conseguiu entender o que dizia, só sentiu um profundo prazer ao escuta-la. As sensações se foram muito rápido, e Legolas sentiu uma profunda sensação de perda quando a visão se desvaneceu. A imagem seguinte foi a mais clara de todas, era um pátio com uma arvore, uma arvore branca, forte e com largas raízes e ao seu lado havia um junco; um flexível e esbelto junco que se entrelaçava a arvore

- Assim, Legolas.- falou a Dama novamente – Teu destino está em Gondor, pois foi Minas Tirith a cidade que meu espelho nos mostrou. É aí que deves buscar teu destino, poistua alma não será requerida como herdeiro da Floresta Verde. O lugar que viste éo Bairro das Cerejeiras, este será seu ponto de partida: karyukai 'o mundo da flor e da salsa' **( 1 )**. E será isso que dirá ao Rei quando forem conversar. O resto da visão pertence somente a você.

Após pronunciar essas palavras a bela Senhora se foi e Legolas voltou a olhar uma esfera totalmente negra.

Agora compreendia a palidez e o tremor de seus irmãos. Em alguns minutos seu destino havia sido traçado e já não podia-se fazer nada para impedi-lo.

Forçou suas mãos a deixarem o Palantir. As palavras de Galadriel ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos e não se deu conta que fazia a reverencia e se encaminhava ao seus aposentos. Não viu o rosto pálido do Rei que agora parecia tão preocupado como ele pois chegara a hora em que ele olharia o Palantir para conhecer o destino de seus três filhos.

Legolas não sabia como tinha chegado ao seu quarto e acabado esparramado em sua cama. Sentado nela, seu olhar se perdia na noite escura através das amplas janelas abertas.

O que a Senhora Galadriel havia dito era impressionante, impressionante demais para conseguir processar a informação com rapidez. Eram duas coisas, duas missões, e nenhuma das duas lhe era agradável.

Primeiro: afastar-se de Mirkwood, sair da Floresta que havia visto-o nascer, no que havia corrido e jogado com seus irmãos. Não haveriam mais noites para olhar as estrelas por entre as folhas das arvores, nem excursões ao lago secreto em que ele e seus irmãos iam para escapar dos protocolos reais, não haveria mais as caminhadas solitárias ao amanhecer. Só a idéia de perder tudo isso lhe roubava o ar.

Segundo: ir a uma cidade cheia de humanos, de mortais que não conhecia nem desejava conhecer. Ali estava seu destino.

Karyukai 'o mundo da flor e da salsa'. Não sabia muito sobre isso, mas o pouco que lhe vinha a mente não era tranquilizador. Um lugar destinado aos prazeres e não queria nem saber que tipos de prazeres. Não, quando seu pai soubesse disso não iria permitir que um filho seu, um príncipe como ele terminasse servindo como ornamento e objeto de diversão.

Estava inquieto. Não havia passado por ele a expressão atordoada de seu pai, como se não pudesse fazer nada para impedir isso. E essa idéia estava fixa em seu celebro e não o deixava em paz.

Umas batidas discretas na porta o fizeram saltar e colocar-se de pé quando a viu se abrir e a figura corpulenta de seu pai entrar no local.

- Príncipe Legolas.- disse o elfo maior, estabelecendo imediatamente quem ia falar e quem ia obedecer. Trazia consigo um objeto coberto em suas mãos que logo lhe foram ofertados – Falei com a Dama e fui informado do que foi estabelecido. Amanhã, antes do amanhecer partirá para Gondor.

- Mas, Majestade – isso era muito mais rápido do que Legolas havia pensado.

- Amanhã, príncipe – a voz não admitia réplicas – Ao partir deve vestir estas roupas e não levará nada a mais. O que necessitar durante a viagem será administrado por teus acompanhantes.

Legolas pareceu encontrar sua voz nesse momento.

- Majestade... Não posso... O que me pede a Dama de Lórien é...

- É teu destino. Fizeste um juramento, príncipe, deves cumpri-lo. É sua honra que está em jogo, se não o respeita, haverá perdido seu lugar nesta Casa.

Estas palavras deixaram o elfo atordoado pela gravidade que tinham. Em parte sabia que essas eram as conseguencias, já fazia anos que não pertencia a essa casa atoa, mas colocadas assim em palavras tão cruas por seu pai havia sido um golpe. Apertou os punhos e baixou a em sinal de pesar.

- Cumprirei, Majestade.

- Ótimo.

Durante alguns segundos, os dois se mantiveram em silencio até que o elfo maior voltou a falar.

- Filho...- agora sua voz era muito mais macia e Legolas levantou os olhos para saber que o Rei já havia cumprido sua parte e agora poderia falar com o seu pai. Thranduil abriu os braços e no segundo seguinte teve seu filho entre eles – meu Legolas... não sabe como sofro com tudo isso, mas não há outra saída.

- Por que, Ada?

- Porque os três não podem ser o Rei.

- Mas eu respeitaria o qualquer que fosse sua decisão, não quero enfrentar nenhum de meus irmãos, muito menos você.

- Eu sei que os três teriam respeitado minha decisão, mas há muito mais que deve ser analisado. Sabia que entre o povo e os guardas existem três grupos formados? Sabia que você tem um grupo de seguidores que não vacilariam em se opor aos outros para que você seja o Rei, sem importar o que eu disser?

Essas verdades deixaram Legolas estupefato. Para ele essa questão era tão simples como aceitar as ordens de seu pai, nem mais nem menos.

- Estou certo que não desejas ver nosso povo dividido em lutas internas – Thranduil tomou ar e ambos se sentaram na cama – Fui fraco, Legolas. Eu deveria ter feito isso quando vocês haviam nascido, mas estava tão triste com a partida de Nindë, que não teria conseguido suportar me separar de dois dos meus elfinhos... Eu não teria resistido.

- Nos separar?

- Isso é o que diz as leis quando nascem mais de um herdeiro na Família Real. Só um pode ser Rei, então ele ou os outros devem ser afastados da família, se possivel seriam educados sem nunca conhecer sua verdadeira linhagem. Quando vocês nasceram eu não fui capaz de fazer isso, afasta-los de mim, negar a recordação de sua mãe. Confiei que quando chegasse o momento, estaria mais forte e seria mais fácil deixa-los ir. Errei de novo, como pode ver.

Legolas estava perplexo pelas explicações que havia ouvido, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia que seu pai estava tão transtornado quanto ele. Definitivamente não seria aquele que causaria uma divergência entre seu povo, não quando desde sua mais terna infância havia sido educado na idéia que um príncipe era um servidor do povo, ele deveria velar por seu bem estar a qualquer custo.

- Nunca mais poderei voltar a Mirkwood?- perguntou por fim, quase temeroso pela resposta que poderia vir.

- Quando teu destino cumprir. Galadriel disse que saberias quando o momento chegasse e nesse momento, poderá voltar se esse for a seu desejo.

- Ainda não parti e já o estou desejando, Ada... Não se preocupe mais comigo, cumprirei minha palavra, irei a Gondor. Farei o que se espera de mim.

- Meu Legolas... Não sei o que vou fazer sem vocês aqui.

- Mas um de nos ficará aqui.- disse, esperando que isso consolasse um pouco seu pai, não queria vê-lo tão triste.

Thandruil compreendeu a intenção de seu filho e tentou ser forte por ele. Sorriu e acariciou sua loira cabeça com carinho.

- Ada... Poderei me despedir de meus irmãos antes de ir?

Bom, a tradição não dizia nada sobre isso, então não seria Thandruil que iria negar esse último pedido.

- Sim, filho. Nos reuniremos no salão antes que partas.

- Obrigado.- respondeu suavemente.

Thandruil se pôs de pé e antes que voltasse a perder a compostura, deu um rápido beijo na frente de seu filho e saiu do quarto.

Legolas ainda ficou alguns minutos pensando mas logo decidiu seguir adiante, enfrentando o que quer que pudesse vir. Tomou um banho, e vestiu as roupas que seu pai haviam lhe deixado. Tinha as cores características de seu povo, marrom e verde, mas era apenas uma túnica humilde, calcas folgadas e umas botas rústicas. Vestiu-se e, sabendo que não poderia dormir, se sentou em frente a janela para contemplar uma última vez sua adorada Floresta.

Os dois elfos da sua escolta o acompanharam até o salão do trono e o deixaram na porta. Entrou sem ser anunciado pois seu pai havia lhe dito que só ia se despedir de sua família, e para isso não precisava do protocolo.

Quando entrou, ele já o esperavam e Thandruil se adiantou.

- A carruagem está te esperando, Legolas. Não devemos demorar.

- Carruagem...? Não sou uma donzela frágil, ada, posso cavalgar até onde seja necessário.

- Não, Legolas, não pode. Será como deve ser.

O elfo loiro suspirou e assistiu, mas isso também não o agradava.

- Em frente..

Legolas foi até os outros dois e viu em eles o mesmo esforço que ele estava fazendo, então, por eles ele também ia ser forte. Puxando o ar para seus pulmões abraçou Elroy com força.

- Aonde?- foi o sussurro rápido de seu irmão.

- Gondor. E você?

- Aqui.

Se separarão e Legolas se sentiu um pouco melhor, agora já sabia quem seria o Rei. Não havia pensado que poderia ser Elroy, ele era o que mais gostava de sair e se divertir. Ele teria que ficar e começar a aprender a governar não ia ser fácil. Sorriu apenas, essa era a maneira rápida de se comunicar-se que usavam quando eram crianças, mas era só quando queriam fazer alguma travessura, e pelo visto ainda servia.

Se voltou para Imrahil e também o abraçou.

- Gondor.- informou em um murmuro.

- Edoras. Te procurarei..

Legolas se separou um pouco atordoado pela frase. Por acaso Imrahil estava pensando em quebrar seu juramento? Rezou para que seus pensamentos não estivessem certos.

- Chegou a hora, Legolas- disse Thandruil.

Sentindo que se ficasse ali não teria força para terminar com tudo, Legolas foi até ele sem voltar a olhar seus irmãos e abraçou seu pai com muita força. Quando o soltou, o elfo maior não conseguiu evitar uma lágrima furtiva, que limpou com rapidez.

- Adeus, ada... Por favor, não me acompanhe... Não poderia...

- Adeus, meu Legolas... 'Hokori o motsu' Vive com dignidade, filho.

Legolas ouviu essa palavras com cuidado e as guardou em sua memória, depois, praticamente se lançou até a porta aonde Gandalf o esperava para o escoltar pelo caminho até seu destino.

Até Gondor.

TBC…

* * *

(1) Eu não conheço muito mais sobre esse assunto do que me passa a fic, por tanto estou traduzindo tudo ao pé da letra, se conseguirem me ajudar, lhes serei muito grata!

DEIXEM REVIEWS...

* * *


End file.
